justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Justice League Beyond Vol. 2 Issue 001
A bank robbery in Metropolis by thugs who expect that being armed with Green Kryptonite will keep Superman Secundus from intervening... but they don't count on the newly formed Justice League International, who send down half a dozen superheroes. The criminals are promptly arrested and the Kryptonite confiscated. The League must respond to a new crime shortly after, however. In Central City, a kidnapping has taken place at a geek convention. Five of the seven stars of TV show Sumeria 5000 were kidnapped by robots, styled after the robots from self same TV show, who blew through the wall and then seemed to make the stars vanish with some sort of energy beam before flying off into the sky. Dream, Animal Woman and The Flusher travel down in civilian dress and infiltrate the crime scene to search for clues. They are later joined by Steel Shiva, David and Robotman who liaise with Central City's police. The CCTV footage is analysed by both parties and Steel Shiva believe it shows some sort of teleportation beam turning the actors and actresses into energy. Robotman thinks that robots built to that quality are something only a few supervillains could afford to do: Doc Otaku, being the most prominent amongst them, but they don't match his usual manga motif. Of note is that the robots seem to be lead by a human; a red-haired, stocky gentleman wearing some sort of white overalls, though a clear shot isn't possible in the footage. The Flusher thinks with his teleportation powers will be able to open a gate to wherever the actors were transported to: but it will be a challenge and not something he can keep open for long. The portal is opened and David dispatches one of his rocky minions into it. He reports that it leads into a truck... and quickly flies back out, pursued by one of the same robots that were here before. The Justice League must do battle with these robots, who are of very sturdy construction but ultimately can't do much damage to the superhuman resistance of The Living Statue or crack the armour of Robotman or Steel Shiva. When they crack one of the robots open, a member of the cast of Sumeria 5000 appear: it appears they are being held inside in some sort of energy prison. The driver of the truck, the same red-haired gentleman, can't control the vehicle well with all this fighting. He lets one of his own robots shoot him with a teleporting ray and then the robot flies away, leaving the League on a runaway lorry. Fearing the danger if the lorry flipped over, Animal Woman decided to end the combat quickly by calling on the metal-eating powers of Halomonas titanicae. A wave of energy leaves her hands as she channels the unique bacteria which devours metal... but she finds it's more powerful than she thought and well as destroying the remaining robots, it also destroys the whole front of the vehicle. The League and the actors are sent flying forward as the car flips off the road and into a field. Notes * First session of the regular campaign and first session in which Matthew, Lynn and Weeble play, * First appearance of Dream, The Flusher and Living Statue * First appearance of Ubergeek (though not named at this stage). Category:Issues